Death by Daleks
by kirstykat31
Summary: Daleks are invading Earth AGAIN. When the Plant Hill gang get involved, what could possibly go to plan? Rated T for Gore. Completed: 17/10/09.
1. Introductuions

**Death by Daleks**

"SQUISHY THE 1ST!" Emma screamed as she rooted through my pencil case. We were all sat in our usual spots at the top of the Science Department in Plant Hill high school. Dylan, curly haired as normal, stole Emma's pen again and ran into the other room. Emma started screaming again and ran after him, nearly tripping over Hayley's bag. Our group of friends had to be the strangest, most random group in the whole school. There was me (Kirsty), Emma, Taylor, Tiffany, Sarah, Hayley, Dylan, Jordon and Brandon. Also there was Gareth and Phillip who usually come up in the mornings and nearer the end of Lunch so I still class them as "one of us" which sounds like a death sentence to anybody not in our group. We also had a "Banned" list, on it was any Oranges, Chavs, Hayley's little brother, Moths, Wasps and JLS, one day JLS will come up to meet us and we will be like "Sorry, your Banned!".

It was about 1:50 pm. Sarah was staring into a mirror, Tiffany was sending songs from my phone to hers and I was staring out the giant windows. There was yet another fight between two extremely small year 7's. Phillip and Gareth suddenly appeared on the stairs, blocking my view, Phillip laughing his evil laugh.

"Phillip Smells Bad!" I shouted at him while Dylan grabbed him, his curly hair engulfing Phillip's giant blonde bush of hair. Eventually everybody was here including some random year 7 we didn't even know.

"Phillip, why was Sam following us at band yesterday, I think it's kind of scary when he stared at us both playing like he had never seen Flutes and Clarinets before..." I asked him.  
"I don't know." He shrugged as the bell went and I trudged off to form. Form only lasts 5 minutes and before you know it, I was sat in Maths next to "the only my age friend" Lucy. I passed her a note:

The _n_th term = A very confused Alex, just look at him now…

She sent one back:

When will that bell ring, I'm going to ask miss if I can open a window…it's too hot! Alex looks scary when he is confused, that's his "staring at Jade" face…the pervert.

I sent the last note:

Ok. Be lucky if you can get any air though!

Lucy got up and walked over to the window yelling "I'm opening a window Mrs Cudworth" Over her shoulder. As soon as the window was open 2 inches, 2 wasps flew in. Panic filled the class and Lee gripped his Maths book as a weapon. Eventually one of the Wasps flew near Lee and he hit it flying across the classroom like he was some Cricket superstar and the wasp was the ball! This must have made the other wasp really angry because it immediately flew over and attempted to sting him. This time, Lucy wanted to be the star and got her P.E bag, whirled it around her head but missed the Wasp. Instead, the wasp stung her on her nose. She shrieked and I rushed over to help her kill the last Wasp. Once it was dead, being the scientist I am, I helped Lucy stop the sting from hurting too much. Once Lucy was calm, she started shrieking again, dropped to the floor and started withering in pain. I knew something fishy was happening when her eyes rolled back into her sockets.

* * *

A/N: My First Chapter. Please Review if you liked it. I apoligise if there are any spelling mistakes but it is very hard to type properly with my laptop. I am not the one to introduce the caracters in depth, I just get straight to the point. It's better and nobody wants to sit reading about me sitting waiting for the bell to ring... R&R

Kirsty x

P.S, if you have any ideas on Dalek Names, please tell me via. Review or Pm. Thanks x


	2. The Wasps

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please R&R**

* * *

The whole class erupted with screams. Mrs Cudworth ran out of the room in tears as I tried to stop Lucy from moving too much. I grabbed her left arm and Lee grabbed her right.

"Run Kirsty, run like the wind!" Lee's deep voice was louder than the screams.

"I won't leave her here!" I screamed back at him

"Just think of it as that Cross-country run where that dog chased us for ages, don't let the dog get you!" Lucy suddenly stood up and looked straight at Lee. Everybody fell silent. I edged to the wall; something was telling me that I should stay right away. Lucy slowly raised her arms and clamped them around Lee's neck, so tight that he died within 10 seconds. I screamed and ran out of the room.

I was just outside Sarah's class; everybody was hiding under the desks and chairs. Philip was on the floor, only the whites of his eyes showing. I ran inside, grabbed Sarah by the arm and tugged her towards the door. Before we were able to leave the classroom and find the others, Phillip stood up and started shouting

"EXTERMINATE!"

Gareth screamed and jumped out of the window, blood splattering everywhere when he hit the floor. I held back my tears and dragged Sarah through the door.

When most of the group were all safe, we found refuge in a stockroom. Tiffany was crying because we were unable to find Dylan. My phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Michael, my best guy friend. He didn't go our school so I had assumed that he would be safe. I picked up the phone.

"Kirsty, where are you, I'm at your school, the wasps stung my teacher, we need to get out of here now!" He screamed down the phone.

"I'm in a stockroom, where are you?" I asked him calmly.

"I'm underground, next to the schools' swimming pool. Please come get me, don't let me die."

"Don't worry Michael, I won't let that happen to you." I said while hanging up.

"Michael is next to the pool, I can't leave him there." I said half-heartedly to the others.

"We won't let you go alone, were going with you." Emma's voice was very firm and final. I agreed to let Sarah and Emma to come with me.

We were near the pool. I could hear some sort of machine moving through the corridor.

"Dalek Gath, The human is useful, we can use him in our plan." A jagged voice sounded. Dalek, I heard that before. They were off my favourite TV show Doctor Who. They came round the corner but still didn't notice us on the stairs. I froze. It was them, the ones from Doctor Who. They were real, and they were out to get Michael. I crept up behind them until I could see Michael. He must have seen me, his face lit up with hope but there was a heavy look of Fear in his eyes. There were 3 Daleks, 2 surrounding him and the 1 I were following. Courage and bravery overwhelmed me, I tried pushing the Dalek into the pool. I failed badly.

"Michael, RUN!" I screamed, Emma and Sarah ran up from behind me and attempted to grab Michael's arm. Instead, they both missed and a swarm of wasps flew in from the small hole in the wall. They stung Michael to death. Emma fainted and I grabbed her and ran. It was too late to save Michael. The Daleks turned and fired their laser things at us; the 1st just missed Sarah and the 2nd hit the wall and made a hole in the wall. We darted through it as my phone rang again, this time it was Tiff.

"Kirsty, they're real, the Daleks, they're here." She whispered.

"I know, they just killed Michael" I said, my voice was cracking and Sarah hugged me before I broke down.

"What? Really? I never met him did I… wasn't he supposed to come to that concert we are laying at on Wednesday? Well…if it's not cancelled by now!"

"Phillip is dead as well, so is Gareth."

"I can live without Phillip"

"Can you…"

"Of Course! This isn't the time to decide whether or not I am madly in Love with Phillip or not."

"Your right, how do you know the Daleks are here?"

"Well, they were right outside, we could hear them. But they couldn't sense that there were humans around, so that's an advantage. Also, we will probably be in here for a while."

"Ok, try sneak past the Daleks, or just run full speed ahead out of the room and meet us at Sarah's house in 10 minutes."

"Can do, see you soon."

"Bye" I said softy as I hung up.

Me, Sarah and Emma were hid behind the biggest tree right outside school. I glanced back at the schools swimming pool. Michael stood up. But it wasn't Michael; it will never be him again. Not my Michael, not the Michael that I was happy to call one of the very best. I broke down in tears and agony at the thought of no more happy Wednesdays or random texts in the middle of the night. Sarah and Emma seemed to understand, they dragged me away from the oncoming monster. Through my loud screams, I could have sworn I heard it shout

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. I have a big secret that I ws going to say in this authors note...but I thaught i'd wait until the end of the story to tell you. I am evil... NOTE: there are only a few Daleks at the school, otherwise, the Randomest gang would be TRAPPED!!! Yet...still no Doctor...is he real or not? Please Review x**

**Kirsty x**


	3. Uprising

"EXTERMINATE!"

Yep. It was him shouting. A moment of humour came to me. Michael was weak when he was alive, he could barely carry me across mud, and how could he hurt me. Then, a sudden feeling of fear came over me.

Tiffany had been able to run out of school just before we were about to run to Sarah's house. With her came Brandon, Hayley, Taylor, Jordan and Dylan.

"Kirsty, why are you still here?" Tiff screamed at me.

"Take a look!" I screamed back at her, tears still falling from my eyes. Tiffany stopped and stared at the dead body of Michael.

"Ahhh, that's Michael. I like his hair…" Tiff could find humour in anything if she wanted to. I immediately started laughing uncontrollably. The body of Michael turned and ventured towards Jordan. Jordan froze and his eyes widened. The monster of Michael raised its arms and strangled Jordan to death. Everybody else screamed and started running on and on until we arrived at Sarah's house.

Once we were in Sarah's room, we tried relaxing. Then my phone went again:

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious _(Uprising – Muse)

It was a text, from Michael. It said:

_I need to ask this girl out. What is a really nice way to do it?_

I sighed, it must have only just got through from earlier. He had a crush before he died, that was sweet. I sent one back, don't know why, just did.

_Take her to the Boating Lake and tell her how you feel. Then see if she feels the same way. If not, tip her in :D_

I was interrupted from my thoughts of the texts by Hayley.

"What was that ring tone? It's really relevant to the situation, don't you think?" She had said.

"Uprising by Muse," I said as it dawned on me, "Yea, it is isn't it." I looked over at the group. Dylan was holding Tiff in his arms. Brandon was lay on the bed, staring at Sarah's many posters. Emma and Sarah were drawing diagrams of Daleks for later reference. I was sat next to Sarah's keyboard, I was tempted to find a guitar and have a last performance. The Golden Retrievers' final performance before they were taken by those stupid pepper pots. Sounded good.

Everybody was silent, nobody knew what to say. Brandon leant over and switched the TV on. Some news reporter was rambling on about the wasps and Daleks. It showed Daleks being shot at with pistols. Then, the thing that astounded me most, the Daleks were transporting across the globe. The report was interrupted by a new message.

"Dalek force has taken over this planet. The smartest of you will be taken and tested on later until one remains. That one shall then become the Ultimate Human Dalek. All other Humans shall be EXTERMINATED!" The jagged sounds of Dalek voices were being transmitted from space.

"Oh God. Where is The Doctor? The Daleks are here, why isn't he!" Tiff screamed at the TV set. I calmed her as I sat down, shaking slightly. I would die, that was certain. They couldn't use me. Tiffany perhaps, but either way, we all were destined to die.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short but I have been very busy and I updated especilly for Captain Tiff Tiff. It's a sunay where I live so I shall probabbly update again today. But after that, I may not update until Tuesday or Friday. Wednesday I am playing at a concert and I am studying for my Science GCSE's in November :( I will update asap but please review x**

**Kirsty x**

*********

***

*


	4. Barak Obama

**A/N:Well, here it is. 2nd chapter of the day. I will definatley update at least once more, hoping to go with 4 updatis in a DAY! I like writing so sorry if you are bombarded...I like to get straight to the action and everything like that. So, please enjoy x**

* * *

There was a defining sound and all the windows in every house smashed into a billion pieces. Emma was hit by most of the pieces and was bleeding.

"EMMA." Sarah and Hayley screamed. They both immediately ran downstairs to get some plasters and tissues. I just stood there, comforting Emma who was crying in the corner of the room, probably hiding in case something was thrown in. My phone buzzed AGAIN.

_Don't want to fall asleep_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_Don't want to cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without your Love_

It was Taylor, we forgot her. She mustn't have made it to Sarah's house on time.

"I didn't make it. Please kill me next time you see me. I want Robert Pattinson at my funeral and Grapevine must be played by you and Tiff." She was crying.

"What, Taylor, just keep running. You will live!" I sounded like I was begging her.

"I can't I fell and can't get up, just go on without me. It's too late-" Taylor was cut off by a buzzing sound, followed by her shrieks of terror until the phone was silent. I hung up. Gareth, Phillip, Lucy, Lee, Jordan, Michael and now Taylor. All dead. Sarah and Hayley were charging up the stairs again. It was another hour before Emma was patched up properly. I decided to tell them the news.

"Taylor died, she phoned me just before she was stung." I said, I felt so guilty. I was guilty, I could have noticed sooner. Stupid me.

"No." Was the most anybody could say. I could see them hurting. Taylor had been the baby of the group, youngest out of us all. There was no time for tears, now when other people were dying.

It was nearing Night time. We had packed food for each of us and over £1000 to spend on food later. Emma had her arm in a sling. Well, it wasn't a sling but it looked like one. We set out on our mini-journey for survival. The wasps had become global and were stinging people in Canada. For my 12th birthday, I had been given enough money to buy my own Moose. Sadly though, Rodger the Moose had to stay in Canada because it was apparently illegal to keep one as a pet. The group were walking past the Spar when we noticed the news was still on. It showed loads of Human Daleks transporting to the White House. There were thousands of them. Barak Obama was stood on the staircase of the main gate, 3 people surrounding him. I recognised the 3 people straight away. There was Lucy, Michael and Taylor. The girls hit Barak until he was on the floor unconscious and then Michael jumped on his back, snapping his spine in half. My friends had killed the President of the United States! I noticed they were all wearing these things around their necks. Some sort of stones. They were just like the ones Michael gave me for my 13th birthday. Maybe…they would work the same way.

"Where is the DOCTOR?" Tiff screamed at the TV, she must like her screaming. Just as she finished her rant at the news, we all ran behind the shops, next to all the bins and rubbish. Then we all heard some sort of metallic sound. Like somebody scraping a key against piano strings. I had heard the sound before and I could bet my last limb that Tiff had heard it somewhere before as well. Her whole face lit up with excitement.

* * *

**A/N: Well Well Well. What do you think? I promise, that will be the last reference to Micahel for a long while. I know some of you are probabbly getting fed up of him...Don't blame you :) Well, I was thinking, next chapter should be written in Tiffany's POV because it would make more sence with everything in her thaughts for a bit. Might even do the nect 2 chapters like that. Tell me what you think of the idea but I do think its good...me knowing hte plot and everything.... Please Review x**


	5. And then a Hero comes Along

**A/N: Ok, This chapter is in Tiffany's POV. Hope you Like it.**

**

* * *

**

Tiffany's POV

Everybody was scared, I could tell. We were running away from everything, reminded me of cowards but if that what we had to be to live, then I would be a coward! But if I had to sacrifice myself to save any member of the group, then I would, I was also sure anybody else would as well. We had slowed to a walk and as we reached the spar, I noticed the TV was on. It showed loads of Human Daleks transporting to the White House. There were thousands of them. Barak Obama was stood on the staircase of the main gate, 3 people surrounding him. I recognised the 1 of them immediately. It was Taylor. The boy looked like that boy Kirsty was friends with, Michael I think his name was. The other was some girl at my school, can't remember her name. They were attacking Barak Obama. Michael was the one that jumped on his back, snapping his spine in half. It was very horrific, Obama's blood everywhere. I looked over at Kirsty, she looked torn. Where could he be? I found myself shouting at the TV

"Where is the DOCTOR?" I was screaming very loudly. We ran behind the shops just in case my loud screams attracted unwanted guests. That's when I heard it. To other people it would sound horrible, like a key being scraped across piano strings. But I knew, we were saved. To my left, Sarah was just clicking on to the events occurring. To my right, Kirsty, Dylan, Brandon, Emma and Hayley were all wondering, knowing that they had heard it somewhere. But I knew that sound anywhere! It was him. It was the Doctor.

In front of me, the Big Blue Box that was Bigger on the inside than on the out started appearing. I nearly screamed with excitement but I couldn't conjure up the breath to. Once it had fully landed a face I knew too well stepped out of the door.

"OMFRIKINGOSHYOUAREREALIKNEWITILOVEYOUPLEASETAKEMEWITHYOU!" I screamed at the dude. He looked like David Tennant...

"What?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"Oh my firkin gosh you are real I knew it I love you will you please take me with you!" I repeated, trying to be calmer "and you look really like David Tennant."

"Ok, I shall see if I can answer your questions later, yes I am real, and David Tennant isn't real. The BBC found me out so I agreed to act for them under the name David Tennant but really, nobody knows my real name. Call me Doctor, The Doctor." He said cheerily. Kirsty perked up and started asking all these random questions.

"My friend got stung; can you save him and all the others?" She asked, almost begging.

"It depends. If the Daleks left some sort of chemical lying around that they put into the wasps, I could maybe save them, but it all depends." He replied, he sounded regretful.

"Doctor, what are we doing next?" I asked him.

"You're very enthusiastic, my new favourite. Everybody else, take a leaf out of this girls book and quirk up! What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Tiffany, call me Tiff."

"Kirsty."

"Brandon."

"Sarah."

"Dylan."

"Emma."

"Hayley."

"Right then, I'm The Doctor, let's go." We all clambered through the door of the TARDIS into the console room. I gaped in awe at the sight before my eyes. It was brilliant. There was the large pillar in the centre of the room, surrounded by the console. The doctor ran over to it, pushed a couple of buttons and we were off.

We landed somewhere in America. The Doctor handed us some weapons.

"I don't approve of guns but I need you guys alive so only in an emergency can you use them." The Doctor instructed. We all swiftly agreed as he handed us Walkie Talkies.

"These are so you can keep in touch with me, they have ever lasting batteries in them. We have 5 minutes before a big truck with Daleks on the back of it crosses the bridge so any last questions?"

"Yea, how did you know we were all here?" Sarah asked.

"Well, those sneaky Daleks got past me so I didn't even know they were here until I got some news broadcast from Earth. Showed Barak Obama getting killed, I've always wanted to meet him, now I can't!"

"Can't you use this to go back in time? And how did you find us, and the immediately welcome us on board?"

"Well, I suppose I could, but if I knew he was going to die, then I wouldn't want to. You came up on my little screen thingy when Tiff shouted me the first time. So I did a little research and know who you all are." He ended with a grin. Everybody else looked slightly confused and bewildered.

"I need to tell you all something as well. Everybody in America has been stung or killed. You will be alone in your little mission now. Well, except from me, I am awesome."

"So, everybody else is dead, Including the Jonas Brothers?" Kirsty asked.

"Yep, all of them. You're alone."

* * *

**A/N: There it is, the Doctor steps in :D Can't believe I killed off the Jonas Brothers...NOOOO But next Chapter will have some big playlist so be prepared. All songs are good in my opinion, well DUH. Its like syaing to someone "listen to this song, I love it!" and then they say "is it any good" I hate it when that happenes! Well anyway, I know i siad no more reference to Micahel, but you can't exclude the dude completley! Review for your thaughts and opinions, everybodys is valued x**

**Kirsty x**


	6. The Playlist

**A/N: I apologise in advance for this chapter. I am doing my history homework, and if you were me, you would know all the other distractions (staring at phone, it ran twice)(there was a squirrel outside)(THERE WAS A FRIKIN BIRD ATTACKING THE SQUIRREL) So, here it is. Also, I needed something to laugh at, hence this chapter. I promise, it gets back to the 'normal' stuff after this chapter.**

* * *

**Kirsty's POV**

"Who wants to back out now while they can?" The doctor asked us, 2 minutes before the deadline.

"I will." Dylan said as he walked to one side of the TARDIS. Brandon joined him.

"Ok, any of the ladies?" The Doctor said, sighing, "On second thought. Why give the Daleks the moral high ground, guns back, now." We handed him the guns he gave us 5 minutes previous. Something on the control panel beeped and the Doctor nearly cursed.

"Ok, looks like the whole operation will be delayed half an hour. There are megaphones and speakers and all sorts patched around the whole of the USA by the way." He smiled, hinting something, "want to pick some songs? I could play them for you."

"o…k…" Tiff said, looking very confused.

"I can have some fun too, I can be like a big kid sometimes." He grinned, sort of like a child. "Fine, if you must know, Daleks like the sound of their own voices and all this music will distract their tiny little minds."

"There's always a reason." I added, we began picking songs. Eventually, we came up with a play list consisting of these songs:

_Uprising – Muse_

_Vagabond – Wolfmother_

_You make my dreams – Daryl Hall & John Oates_

_She's got you high – Mumm-ra_

_Teardrops on my guitar – Taylor Swift_

_Taylor Swift - You belong with me_

_Who Knew – P!nk_

_God is a dj – P!nk_

_Battlefield – Jordan Sparks_

_My Delirium – Ladyhawke _

_Celebration – Madonna_

_Doctor? – Orbital_

_Please don't stop the rain – James Morrison_

_The Day I Died – Just Jack_

It was a fairly strange, weird and amusing soundtrack, would keep us entertained for a while. The Doctor was frowning.

"What's up?" I asked him

"Well, none of you liked the song 'We are Golden' by Mika!" he squealed, we eventually had to put that song in as well. The doctor's watch beeped, it was time.

* * *

**A/N: so if you liked it, reviw, if now, review, if you dont know, review. :D.**

**Kirsty x**

**P.S: THE SQUIRREL IS BACK, AND ITS BRAUGHT A FRIEND! Hours of fun...**


	7. Dalek Base

**A/N: OMGOSH, I am so sorry, I truly am! I haven't updates in 15 DAYS. In my defence, Operation Pumpkin Patch took a turn for the worse, so i HAD to sort that out, then it turned again and now Operation Pumpkin Patch is the best it has ever been! Also, i know you hate these rants but thank you for whoever reads, but I am auditioning for a Musical! Well, it's the school musical, but I have never sang for an audience before and last time I auditioned for something, it was Channel 4 and they said I looked too young! So yea, I will update a lot more often. Read on x**

* * *

We were lead out of the TARDIS slowly. The TARDIS was parked in the corner of a car park somewhere in Las Vegas. We head Dalek voices coming from the road and decided to hide behind the buildings and trees as we stalked them to their base. It felt a little like Mission Impossible or something out of a James Bond film. We followed the Daleks for a good half hour; they didn't detect us which made us a little calmer. Eventually, we arrived outside some run-down building; speakers were lined along the roof. Suddenly, all the speakers started blasting out loud music which seemed to aggravate the Daleks. I glanced over at Tiffany, she grinned back at me and stood up straight. We followed the Daleks inside, trying to ignore their annoying protests.

"Where is this infernal music coming from!" One of them shouted. None of them answered.

We followed them into a large room that looked like some sort of evil layer. There were wasp nests scattered round the room with tubes and wires attached to them. The wires lead to a control panel and the tubes lead to a cylinder in the middle of the room. The giant container was filled with some sort of liquid that I believed was the venom in the wasp's stings. Tiffany, who was still stood upright, spoke to the Daleks.

"Why do you want to kill everybody on earth, aren't there any other plants that you haven't ruined yet?" I nearly screamed at her to shut up. It was quite funny the way she said it though. All Daleks turned round.

"WAIT!" Sarah screamed, "before you shoot her, we all know where The Doctor is. Bear that in mind."

"Earth has what we need." The Daleks replied, probably wanting to find out where The Doctor was, but we didn't actually know. He left the TARDIS at the same time we did. We all stood up properly.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you give it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special…_

"KIRSTY, WHY THE HELL DOES YOUR PHONE GO OFF EVERY 5 MINUITES!!!" Hayley screamed across the room, "AND WHY THE HELL DOES YOUR RINGTONE CHANGE EVERY SINGLE TIME!"

"I have a different ring tone for each contact I have." I said with a smile as I slid my phone up. It was the Doctor.

**See you got in, Daleks will explode when really loud music comes on. You may be using that piece of info. Later, meanwhile, make sure they don't press the big red button.**

I was confused, which red button was he on about. I looked over at Tiff, she had received the same message. I turned to the Daleks.

"So. You Daleks going to tell us your 'Big Plan' for world domination?" I asked them sarcastically.

"Daleks, are, not, stupid." One of them replied, "We, do, not, give, away, plan, details."

"If I get the Doctor to come here, then will you tell us?"

"Perhaps"

"Fine." I began texting the Doctor. It was 5 minutes before he arrived.

"Hey presto, who needed me." He said merrily. We all pointed at the Daleks.

"It, is, the, DOCTOR!" All 4 of them screeched together. The noises they made were really starting to get on my nerves. The speakers were still blaring.

_Cause' I'll tell you everything about living free_

_Yes I can see you girl, can you, see me_

The Daleks seemed to be twitching. One of them backed forward slowly, that's when I seen it. The big red button.

"NOO!" The Doctor screamed as the button was pressed. I looked over at the others, their faces filled with confusion, shock and horror. We all dropped to the floor. It probably looked like we were dead, but all at once, we passed out.

* * *

**A/N: :O They passed out...and also. I have written half of the next chapter. I was just going to say something, but that would spoil it. Lets just say...damn emma! Emma and her goryness! And, and, and...If anybody wants to know what Operation Pumpkin Patch is about, Just p.m me and I shall tell you :D It almost got CANCELED! by me...but it's still here ;) Review x**


	8. The sacrafices made

*****WARNING*****

**This chapter is where the real gory parts start to happen. It is not so much in this chapter but definatly in teh next. Wrote 3 chapters in total in just 1 night! But I hated writing them. The chapter after this is very good, but grafic. Read this chapter but just know that it dosn't get any lighter in the next. Happy reading**

* * *

Emma's POV

_Nothing, just eternal blackness…forever._

Hayley's POV

_Nothing, just eternal blackness…forever._

Tiffany's POV

"_So, 6 months today." A boy said to me, I turned and looked at him properly._

"_Yea, at 3 o'clock exact." I said to him softly, "you're the only person who believes me, you know that?"_

"_Well I knew her. All I remember was seeing her face, then nothing. I was probably dead at the time. But you and her, you gave me a second chance." He said, tears started to fall from his eyes. It was strange, in just 6 months this boy had become my best friend. I knew so little about him before, but now so much. There was only one thing we both shared, that dreadful night._

I woke up gasping for breath. That was freaky.

Sarah's POV

"_So, 6 months today." A boy said to Tiff, she turned round to look at him properly. I looked away, not wanting to hear it all again. We were in the same place the Daleks were when they pressed the button. I turned back, he was crying again. I would never understand the powers of emotions, not anymore anyway. I gave them both a hug and walked out the door, into the fresh, American air._

I woke up gasping for breath. That…was scary.

Kirsty's POV

_Nothing, just eternal blackness…forever._

I woke up gasping for breath. Tiffany, Sarah, Emma and Hayley were doing the same. We tried standing up but something was preventing us. There were no chains, just the fact that we couldn't physically stand.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you give it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special…_

Stupid Phone…it was the Doctor again.

**Trapped in some Dalek prison, don't panic. If the wasps come, they aren't real.**

I tried standing up again and succeeded. I helped the others up and gathered them round. Before I had a chance to speak, a swarm of wasps flew in. They started stinging us everywhere.

"KILL ME PLEASE; I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Emma screamed. Tiff picked up an axe that was conveniently lay in the corner and swung it round her head. It hit Emma with a heavy blow and her blood poured everywhere.

"TIFF, HOW COULD YOU!" we all screamed at her. She had murdered Emma.

* * *

**A/N: as I was writing the flashbacks, I sort of realised something. You may Love somebody as in want to be with them forever, but even if they are just your friend, they still Love you back, but in different ways. **

**I don't want to ruin the ending so I will continue in detail later. Review Please xxx**


	9. Death By Daleks

*****WARNING, GRAPHIC FROM START*****

**A/N: Yep, this is very grafic. This is the worst chapter I have ever wrote. It's still good, just, I feel what the characters feel...and this was nasty.**

* * *

Emma's guts were splattered everywhere. The walls were crimson red from her blood.

"She told me to kill her, she would die anyway." Tiff said, tears falling from her eyes. The wasps were still buzzing around randomly, not caring about us anymore. We all sat down together on the floor.

We were sat like that for 8 hours…

Eventually the Doctor burst through the door. He took one look at dead Emma and nearly vomited.

"Don't like blood…" he said as we all walked out the door. The silence remained until Sarah spoke.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I had a long talk with the Daleks...very long, but they said they would stop taking over the world on one condition. There is nothing else I can do though, I'm sorry." The Doctor suddenly sounded all depressed.

"What's the condition?" Hayley asked.

"Well, it's a bit like Saw. You can all live, but everybody else dies. They also have the antidote to the poison that they put into the wasps. In my opinion, they got bored."

"Ok…how do we save everybody else?"

"Well, the antidote requires blood from a human. But the human must be alive and if must come straight from the brain."

"Bit gruesome."

"I know, so it's up to you lot really." I stood there and thought about it for a while. So many people had died, and so many stung. I could save all of those, without them really knowing. There was nothing left for me on earth, I would do it.

"I'll do it." I said confidently

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, Hayley had a confused look on her face. Tiff looked like she was going to congratulate me…

**This is where it gets a bit graphic...I know I waffle on but my head started hurting just thinking about it so I was a bit concerned.  
*****

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. They all nodded, not wanting to start an argument. I turned to the Doctor and he nodded to. I followed him into a room where all the Daleks were sitting. Hayley was the only friend that came with me. All the others couldn't watch. Hayley however, has a strong stomach and knows I will need somebody to hold my hand. I liked Hayley, Hayley was cool. I was lead through into a room with 2 little test tubes in the centre. I sat down and the Doctor pushed a sharp wire through my skull and into my brain. It really hurt and I wanted to scream. More and more wires were inserted until the pain was simply unbearable. He switched on something that started pumping the blood from my brain. The test tubes next to me started to fill with my blood. I screamed, so loud that it could have been heard definatly by my friends outside. I gripped the corners of my chair, sinking my nails in so hard. My head went all funny, all my nerves started tingling. Then, they didn't tingly, they hurt. Everywhere hurt and I just wanted it all to end. Hayley gripped my hand as hard as I was sinking my nails into her skin. Blood started spilling from various wounds I had recieved earlier. The scar on my left eyebrow turned a bright red until my head split open from the vacume the loss suction was creating. Blood was dripping onto the floor and I was still alive for at least another minuite until everything went fuzzy. When there was enough blood collected, I collapsed on the floor. Dead. The clock above my head chimed. 3 o'clock exactly.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who still arn't a bit uneasy, well done :D I get queasy easy but on Halloween I am going to watch SAW :D It's going to be AWSOME. So, if you liked it, review x I would love to hear your thaughts and opinions :D**


	10. Meeting Michael

**A/N: Ok, I admit, the chapers until the end are very short. This was origionally going to be the last chaper but then I thaugh "Nah" So then i thaught that the next chapter was gong to be the last, but then Captain Tiff Tiff gave me the best idea EVER. Endings going to be AWSOME. I'm updating a lot so nobody can complain when I am busy again! Enjoy x

* * *

**

Sarah's POV

_1 month later._

We arrived back in Manchester for the first time since we met the Daleks in America. Hayley had killed herself 3 days after Emma and Kirsty died. We had stayed in America for the month not wanting to risk going back on the same plane the bodies went back on. So many died that day, nobody knew that it was us that had looked the Daleks in the eyes…well…eye. Death By Daleks, what a way to die. Even if it wasn't by their laser or sucker, it was by their little 'Game'. I walked down the mobile stairs that were attached to the side of the plane. When we had gotten some food and had a quick glance over the newspaper, we called a taxi to come pick us up.

Across the road was a boy I recognised. I had seen him once before but I couldn't quite remember where. Then it hit me, like lightning.

_Flashback_

_It was the 2006 Dance show. The little kids lined up beside me. Then, a much older and taller kid stood beside me._

"_This is for group 3 only." I said to him._

"_I know, I'm in group 3. I have to look after my sister you see. I'm really 11." He said_

"_Ok, was going to say, you look a lot older."_

"_I get that a lot. I'm Michael by the way."_

"_I'm Sarah, nice to meet you."_

He was advancing across the road, heading towards me.

"Hey Sarah, I just remembered where I knew you from." Michael said, his voice still how I remembered it.

"Same! I can't believe I knew you all along. Kirsty goes on and on and ON about you every day."

"She does…"

"I really shouldn't have said that…"

"Well anyway, where is she. I tried calling her but she never picked up. I have something to tell her."

"Oh."

"What."

"There is something I need to tell you…"

So I sat him down, and told him. At first he didn't believe me. I told him that it was true and Kirsty was dead. Then I remembered, the Doctor had told us to take a picture of the bodies that had died in case people wanted answers to where there loves ones were. I opened up my phone and the first picture was the one of Kirsty. I showed him and he nearly passed out. It was a good hour before he stopped crying and finally came to talk to me.

"I wanted to tell her I loved her."

* * *

**A/N: Review x**


	11. Back in America

**A/N: Probabbly last update of the day but may do another one. Depends really...  
But anyway, OPERATION PUMPKIN PATCH IS BACK IN ACTION.  
Important: Best number to me is: 081108. Thats the date I met the person operation pumpkin patch revolves around. At a show, back stage :D  
Was awsome. i'll tell you in the very last chapter if you want me to. But for now, Enjoy and review x**

_

* * *

2 months later_

Me and Michael had became really good friends. Although, every now and again we would be walking in town and see one of the many pictures from that time we went to Aflecks Palace and agreed to be 'Models' for some of their things. There was one which made me laugh though. It was one of Kirsty with thick eye liner and blue eye shadow holding a giant rubber duck, wearing a rubber duck t-shirt and a rubber duck shaped hat. Even Michael laughed.

_3 months later_

_The funerals_

_America_

Loads of people had died so we decided when the funerals should be for our friends. They had frozen the bodies so that they would still be in once piece when we received them for burial. Before Kirsty went stiff, they stitched her head up and covered some of the cuts from the wires.

It was the day of the funeral. There was only me, Tiffany, Michael and the dude that was burying the body's. Kirsty was lay in a purple coffin, covered in Jonas stickers. She was wearing her favourite Jonas Brother t-shirt and clutching her Jonas guitar pick. Emma was in a green coffin, wearing her red Merlin scarf and necklace. Hayley was in a Blue coffin with Take That photo's on the side. Hayley and Emma were berried next to each other at 2 o'clock. Kirsty was going to be berried at 3 o'clock, next to the Jonas Brothers. We were stood in the same building they had died in.

"So, 6 months today." A boy said to Tiff, she turned round to look at him properly. I looked away, not wanting to hear it all again. I turned back, he was crying again. I would never understand the powers of emotions, not anymore anyway. I gave them both a hug and walked out the door, into the fresh, American air. I didn't want to feel anymore. None of this affected me anymore. Nothing. Just a deep pain inside me, where emotions used to thrive. Hate, Happiness, Sadness, Guilt, Joy, Love. Nothing


	12. Pink Rose

**A/N: Hello, Bonjour. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but sadly, my GSCe's are gaining fast :( But, this is my week off and the only thing that I have to do is revise and plan for Halloween XD. So, enjoy.**

**Tiffany's POV**

I was pacing again. Michael was sat on the bench opposite me. The priest that was supposed to do the ceremony thingy hadn't arrived yet and it was bugging me.

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic?" Michael suggested. I shrugged my shoulders at him. Where could Sarah be! She had gone to stand outside half an hour ago. I decided to phone her.

_The wolves they howled for my lost soul  
I fell down a deep black hole  
He left me for another lady  
She poured the drinks and she poured the power  
Diamond girl who could talk for hours  
He left me for another lady_

Damn. She left her phone here. Suddenly, she burst through the door.

"TIFF, DOOMSDAY! REMEMBER!" She screamed at me.

"What…"

"In the episode Doomsday, Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, killed all Daleks and brought Captain Jack back to life…"

"Yea…"

"Well, I know now that the Doctor is just outside, cleaning things up on earth."

"Yea…"

"DUUHHH!!!"

"Ohhh…so one of us can stare into the heart of the TARDIS and then bring them back to life!"

"FINALLY"

"Ok, but we would have to dig them up first so that they can at least breath if we do find wherever the hell he parked the bloomin' thing and manage to get it open in time before he magically comes back and finds us there."

"Ok, but at least try."

"You two sometimes scare me, you know that." Michael chirped in beside me. We both looked at him strangely like he had 2 heads. He just shrugged his shoulders.

_After they dug the bodies up and found the TARDIS outside the White House_

"Ok, so how do we get in?" Sarah asked me. That's when I remembered, the Doctor always keeps his key with him, but if you look closely, he never really locks the door. I pushed it softly and it opened with ease.

"Hey Presto!" I laughed. Sarah just stood there. No fun at all…

"We need something strong to pull it open." I said as I stared at the giant control panel. We could get a giant truck and attach a chain to the lock on the control panel but we didn't have that much time. I started hitting buttons on the control panel randomly, Sarah copied me and eventually there was only 1 button left to press. It was the biggest one there and bright red…very Ironic. We pressed it together and the TARDIS gave an unhealthy lurch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENNG!" Sarah screamed. The TARDIS stopped moving and we were flung against its walls. I managed to pick myself up and head towards the door. Before I could open it, the control panel opened to reveal the heart of the TARDIS. It was as beautiful as a pink rose. Suddenly, I was engulfed in its light. My head filled with everything. Past, present and even future. I knew what to do. I could control life and death. I started with Emma, Hayley and Kirsty. I brought them back with just a thought. I brought back Barak Obama, Gareth, The Jonas Brothers, Take That. Everybody. Back to the way it was.

"TIFF!" The Doctor burst through the doors and ran towards me.

* * *

**A/N: I have bad news, there is only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. Then it will be complete. It will be my first completed story on fanfiction so I am exited but not at the same time :( I really hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters x Review pleaseeeeeeeee x**

***  
*****|***

*|*

*|*

*  


* * *


	13. Regeneration

**A/N: Well, second to last chapter. *Sniff* I enjoyed writing this....was AWSOME. Hope you likes x**

* * *

"TIFF" The Doctor screamed at me.

"What, I am doing good!" I shouted back at him. My head was hurting like mad, all the knowledge crammed inside 1 brain.

"SO STUPID!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Grrrr, if you kill me I'll kill you!" The Doctor said as he pulled me closer. He was cute, but more a hot type of cute. He crashed his lips into mine and everything calmed down. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. Eventually, he pulled away. I could see the heart in his eyes now. Sarah was standing across the room, her mouth wide in shock. That was nice…

The Doctor backed away slowly and screamed in pain.

"Oh god, Doctor I'm so sorry!" I shouted.

"St-stand back!" He shouted at me. I did as I was told. The Doctor kept on screaming, louder and louder each time until his whole body burst into flames. I screamed and ran towards the wall of the TARDIS. His whole body was changing shape. His hair changed from Brown to Blonde and he became a big skinnier. When the full regeneration was complete he looked just like Lloyd Daniels.

"Oh….God" I said.

"Pass me the Mirror…." The Doctor replied. I passed him the mirror and his eyes widened in shock. After about 5 minutes he looked over at me.

"Least I'm cute right?"

"What…" I said

"Cute, Hot, Fit. Whatever you kids use."

"You want me to answer that."

"Nope." He said, popping the P. I was shocked he hadn't tried ripping my brain out or something.

"KIRSTY!" Sarah shouted from beside me. I had almost forgotten about them. We ran out of the door, leaving the Doctor and his new looks behind us. We ran over to find Michael still sitting there.

"Don't sit, DIG!" I shouted at him. He looked dumbfounded. Kirsty's coffin was still unburied. I wrenched it open and there she lay, wide awake. Sarah was digging Hayley and Emma up as I helped Kirsty out. Michael nearly fainted as Kirsty got out of the coffin. She was still slightly pale and her eyes were a vibrant blue, different from her normal grey colour. I pulled her into a massive hug, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"TIFF!" Kirsty screamed at me when we finally pulled away from each other.

"KIRSTY!" I screamed back and we started jumping up and down in circles. She spotted Michael standing across the room and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Michael! I'm so glad you ok!" She said to him.

"Me to, well, for you, I mean….." He couldn't get his words out properly, "I'm glad your fine." He eventually said properly. It wasn't long before Emma and Hayley were fully unearthed and jumping and screaming just as me and Kirsty did. We all headed out into the fresh, American air. I heard that same metallic sound I heard 6 months ago today. Not arriving this time…but leaving. Fading off into the distance, until next time when we don't even suspect it.

* * *

**A/N: Review x**


	14. The End

**A/N: Heyy. Last chapter! I completed all of this in less than 60 days. All my Chapters still havent expired! Its wonderful! Anyway, Enjoy and Please Please Please review.**

* * *

Kirsty's POV

I woke up gasping. I was sure I was dead before this. All I could see was darkness around me.

"Don't just sit there, DIG!" I heard Tiff shouting at somebody. Whatever it was in front of me opened and Tiff was standing there. She helped me out, I Realised it was a coffin, and pulled me into a hug.

"TIFF!" I screamed at her when we finally pulled away from each other.

"KIRSTY!" she screamed back and we started jumping up and down in circles. I noticed Michael standing in the corner. He was alive! I ran over and pulled him into a hug. I was a bit uneasy though because we had never hugged before. He just hugged me back.

"I'm so glad your ok!" I said to him.

"Me to, well, for you, I mean…" He couldn't get his words out properly, "I'm glad your fine." Emma and Hayley were un-earthed and we were all jumping around in no time. We each went out the door into the fresh, American air. Not a care in the world.

"So, where to now?" I asked them all.

"England!" They all said together.

We caught the next flight back to England. It was a private jet. I was sat on my own listening to my iPod.

And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

Michael came down and sat beside me.

"Hey." He said as he stole my earphone.

"HEY!" I said back, trying to grab my earphone back. I ended up lay across his lap in a very strange position. He sat me up properly and stared in to my eyes. I stared back. His eyes were still the same dark brown colour like they were 6 months ago. Normally his eyes change colour, guess not this time. I blushed bright red and he looked away quickly.

"I…wanted to tell you something…" He said, I took my other earphone out.

"What?" I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered quieter than I did.

"I love you to." I replied. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back. I could hear a few giggles coming from the seat in front of us. I pulled away quickly. I knew I was blushing, just knew it. Sarah turned around.

"Aww, how sweet!"

"Awwww!" Tiff added, "Kirsty doesn't shut up about you, did you know that?"

"Shut up Tiff!" I shouted.

"She does, never shuts up about you!"

"Shush!"

"I remember one time in school. We were talking about going to Paris. She said that she would lo-"I cut tiff off before she could say anything else. Michael was blushing, I found that very cute. I leaned over and kissed him again. Eventually I started to get tired of talking. I started to fall asleep. The last thing I felt was Michael's arms wrap around me as he pulled me closer to him. I fell asleep on his chest, knowing that everything was alright.

No Daleks.

No Doctor.

No Death.

Perfect.

* * *

**A/N: F.I.N, Completed. Finit! Hope you liked reading this. This is actually the first ever story ive completed on FanFiction. Look out for my next story which is being written with Captain Tiff Tiff and it will also be o her POV. If you liked this you'll love that! Anyway. I bid thee Good Day.**

**The End.**

*****

*

**  
*


End file.
